


Confessions and facials

by Eternal_Darkness



Series: Klance Oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Meh, Smut, butbi decided to create a better one, dont know why the fuck it was, klance, might expand on this, only mouth penetration so far ;), shallura - Freeform, smuuut, the last one was so popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: Their bodies were pressed together, their chests touching. Lance could feel Keith's breath graze his own lips. The dimly lit closet barely gave enough light to see the blush on Keith's cheeks."Now," he said. "Explain." Lance took a deep breath. What was the worse that could happen?"I meant, I like you.""Dipshit we're friends, of course you like me." Lance let out a sigh."I mean, like, /like/ you.""Okay. Pretty sure friends have to like each other." Lance gave a frustrated groan before giving up."Lance, what does that have to do with-" Keith was cut short by Lance's lips crashing against his own.





	Confessions and facials

“Now, I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose, just to force me to put you to rights. For gods sake, you’re a mess.”

Lance's breath stuttered as Keith reached out, palms smoothing down Lance's shirt, fingers adjusting his tie so the silken knot pressed firmly against the hollow of his throat. Just a fraction too tight. Lance swallowed. Keith did it all if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if every skim of touch didn’t send goosebumps along Lance's skin.

“There,” Keith continued. “Much better.”

“What if I was?” Lance blurted out. “What if I was doing it on purpose?”

Keith froze. His fingers idly hovering above the tie. He glanced up, locking eyes with Lance. His lips parted as a small whispered word brushed across his lips and into Lance's ear.

"What?" He let out a breathy laugh giving an awkward smile. "What do you mean?" Lance's breath faltered. He knew he had just made an irreversible mistake.

"It's nothing," He grumbled. He hopped of the counter, pushing Keith out from his-slightly awkward- position in between Lance's legs. Lance pushed open the doors, and walked back into the giant ballroom.

Keith stood there, frozen, trying to process Lance's words. What did he mean by that?  
\----------

Shiro's return had sparked a new hope for the Paladins.

The citizens of some of the nearby planets had soon heard of the black paldin's escape from zarkon. And in honour of Shiro's escape, they celebrated.

Lance could see Allura over by the drinks with Shiro. The two of them were getting close. He cast his glance downward. Why couldn't he and Keith be that way? Shiro and Allura were probably discussing some sort of war tactic or other. He didn't want to intrude in their little reunion. He looked up and spotted the dance floor.

Bodies rapidly moving from one end to another. Partners changing as their bodies mixed together in melted forms. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his lips up into a thin smile and entered the mass of bodies.

The song continuously played on as he danced with every alien on the dance floor. He would rapidly spin with whoever had as his partner before spinning into the arms of another partner.

The dancers continued like this, all of them mesmerized by Lance's ability to dance. He gracefully moved throughout the crowd, flowing from dance partner to partner as if it were the most naturel thing.

Keith stayed out at the side. He watched as Lance effortlessly moved through each dance. What could he have possibly meant by what he said?

An arm reached out and dragged Keith into the dance. He let out a small yelp of surprise before being cast into an aliens arms. He didn't know what he was doing.

Not like Lance did.

His hips and feet moved gracefully throughout the crowd as he danced along with the music. Keith merely stumbled and tripped throughout the crowd. His eyes glued to Lance was not helping him either.

After a few different partners, Keith was twirled into the arms of Lance. Quite literally in fact. He stared up at Lance as the song slowed down. The two boys looked around and noticed the others partnering off.

Hunk was with shay, Shiro with Allura, and pidge sitting on the ground over by the food on her altean computer.

Lance blushed and let out a small huff. He grabbed Keith's hands and pressed their bodies together. One of Lance's hands rested on Keith's hips while the other was tangled with Keith's hand. He could feel Keith's arm resting on his shoulder, he could feel as Keith played with strands of hair.

The two of them continued to dance in silence, each being carried away by their own thoughts of the other. Keith was the first to break the silence.

"What did you mean?"

"Huh?" Lance played dumb. He had slipped up, and Keith was close to finding out. These stupid feelings just had to be for Keith.

"Back in the kitchen," Keith said. "When I was fixing your stupid tie. You said you were doing it on purpose. Why?"

Lance stuttered and tried to get away. Keith's tight grasp on him restrained Lance from moving more than 4 inches away from the shorter boy. He sighed in defeat.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Keith nodded and held Lance's hand, guiding him through the crowd. They found a utility closet over by the side lines of the ball.

It was smaller than they had originally thought.

Their bodies were pressed together, their chests touching. Lance could feel Keith's breath graze his own lips. The dimly lit closet barely gave enough light to see the blush on Keith's cheeks.

"Now," he said. "Explain." Lance took a deep breath. What was the worse that could happen?

"I meant, I like you."

"Dipshit we're friends, of course you like me." Lance let out a sigh.

"I mean, like, _like_  you."

"Okay. Pretty sure friends have to like each other." Lance gave a frustrated groan before giving up.

"Lance, what does that have to do with-" Keith was cut short by Lance's lips crashing against his own. Lance held onto Keith's hips as Keith stayed frozen in surprise. His eyes wide open and his arms still in the air. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let his arms drop.

He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and melted into the kiss. Keith jumped up, wrapping his legs around Lance's hips. Lance's arm shot out against the wall as he pressed Keith up against the wall. Keith broke away to trail small kisses along Lance's jaw line.

"See," he panted. "Oh god- see what I meant now?" Keith mumbled a "shut up" before locking his lips back to Lance's neck. Lance groaned as he threw his head back.

How would he explain the small marks on his neck to the rest of the team the next morning?

Keith's hands vigorously knotted in Lance's hair as he continued to nibble at lances neck. Lance's hands stayed firmly gripping the bottom of Keith's ass, keeping him held up in between the wall and Lance.

Keith rightfully returned his lips to Lance's as his hands hastily started to unbuckle the belt keeping his pants up. Lance pressed Keith's back into the wall a bit more, letting his hands travel from Keith's ass. With his hands newfound freedom, he let them wonder over every inch of Keith's muscles.

Keith groaned as Lance's hands gently traced along every muscle ridge in his chest and stomach. Keith's hands had finally gotten the belt off of Lance's pants. His hands now fumbled with the button and zipper. Tugging it loose. Lance let out a chuckle as Keith broke away to glare at the stuck zipper.

Lance bent his neck to trap Keith's lips kiss. As Keith's hands slowly let go of the zipper, Lance's hands tugged at the hem of Keith's shirt.

He slowly parted their lips away as the piece of fabric came in between them. Keeping Keith pinned against the wall, Lance leaned back and quickly removed his own shirt. As soon as the piece of clothing hit the floor, Keith resumed his earlier position, lip locking with Lance. His hands traveled over the sides of Lance, over his large muscles and everywhere.  
Keith loved the feeling of Lance.

But he wanted more.

Lance hoisted Keith up against the wall a bit higher, forcing Keith to bend down to kiss the Blue Paladin. Lance finally got Keith's pants undone. He lowered Keith, allowing him to take off his pants. Keith got down on his knees in front of Lance before he could even blink. Lance raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Someone's a little excited," He said. Keith glowered at him from his position on the floor before finally undoing the stuck zipper. He wasted no time in pulling down Lance's jeans. Keith smirked when he saw the tent Lance was sporting through his boxers.

"Don't." Lance warned as he gave a playful glare in Keith's direction.

Keith smirked before looking at Lance's dick in front of him. He slowly licked his lips before cupping Lance's member.

"Have you ever..." Lance trailed off awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "You know..." Keith nodded before looking up at Lance.

"Have you?"

"Back on earth yeah." Silence engulfed them before Lance let out a loud moan. He looked down to find Keith slowly licking up and down his dick. Lance's hands planted themselves in Keith's hair as he threw his head back.

Keith played with Lance's balls, slowly massaging them. He positioned his mouth near Lance's shaft and inserted the dick into his mouth. Keith's hands moved from Lance's balls to grab onto the part of his dick Keith couldn't cover with his mouth.

Keith started to bob his head to take more in as Lance started to thrust into his teammates mouth. As Keith took in more of Lance, he dropped one hand, continuing to rub the rest if Lance (that Keith could not yet reach) with his other hand.

Lance let out a small groan as he rolled his head forward. Keith slowly removed the second hand as he started to deep throat Lance. Lance feel his member hitting the back of Keith's throat as he continued to thrust into Keith.

"K-Keith." He stuttered through his moans. "I'm a-almost there baby." He sighed as his words started to become more difficult to pronounce and his breathing became more rapid. Lance's chest rose up and down as he furiously pounded into Keith's mouth.

Keith brought his hands up to massage Lance's balls again. Lance gripped at Keith's hair tighter as he looked down and thrust rapidly. Keith could feel it, he knew Lance was close. Lance pulled out of Keith as he felt he was close. Keith opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Lance continued to stroke his member.

A hot rope of cum splattered across Keith's face for almost 9 second of pure bliss for the two men. Keith got up and instantly attacked Lance's lips. He wrapped his hands around Lance's neck, pushing him into a wall. Lance flipped Keith around, pinning him to the wall.

The confining space didn't give much room for moving. So the red and blue Paladins fumbled around in the dark, clumsily attempting to jack one another off.

They were so caught up in their activities, The didn't hear the doorknob turn open.

They did, however, hear the gasp emitted from the small gremlin standing in the door way. Light flooded the small closet as Keith and Lance turned to look at whoever opened the door.

Pidge.

She gave an all knowing smirk and grabbed the cord she had originally wanted. She looked in between the flushed boys, taking a moment to register the cum all over Keith's face and chest. She stared at the clothes on the floor and gave an evil grin.

"Take My chores for a month, and 50 GAC each." With that she slowly slipped out, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell was the last one so popular? Anyway, I practiced a bit and wrote this shit.
> 
> So enjoy, you smutty fucks ;)


End file.
